Ultimate Blinder
* * * * * * Bipod|type = Heavy|grade = |released = 12.5.0|efficiency/_damage = *42 *56 (UP1)|fire_rate = 69|capacity = 500 (max 5000) (1000 default)|mobility = *110 *12 (weight) *65 (post-13.5.0)|cost = *450 *440 (UP1)|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|firing_sound = |theme = Futuristic/military-themed}} The Ultimate Blinder is a Heavy weapon introduced i9n the 12.5.0 update. Appearance It is the futuristic-looking laser dazzler with an integrated scope and a bipod. Strategy It has great damage, low fire rate, capacity and average mobility. Tips *Use this to blind enemies so they will be vulnerable as they will be blinded within 10 seconds. *Use this to finish weakened targets. *Use this in medium-long range due to this weapon having an instant bullet travel time. *You can hit the ground spot that is near your opponent because this has area damage. *Burst fire when using this weapon, as this is usually a 1 shot and doesn't have that much capacity, but it however has a somewhat sufficient amount of ammunition for its cartridge supply. *Use this when others are using gadgets, thus getting multiple kills due to the area damage attribute. *When running, use a mobile weapon, such as the Carrot Sword, due to its low mobility. *You can hold the charge indefinitely, this is useful when waiting for targets or when the target is out of the line of sight. *Keep in mind that the farther its projectile, the larger is its size. *Use this in close to medium range for a less complicated duel and also due to its bullet travel time. *Its cluster bombs are effective for eliminating a larger area than regular shots, so use it when there is a group of enemies concentrated in one area. **Its shockwave effect can be used to prevent enemies from standing near an object such as a flag or a point. *Reload in the safe spot if you are dried of ammo. *Charge in the safe spot so enemies cannot easily kill you. *It is recommended to no-scope when charging this weapon, as doing so will make things unnecessarily complicated. *Its ability to have its projectiles enlarge in prolonged distances allows you to use this weapon as an excellent crowd controller. Counters *Pick off its users from long range. *Keep on moving while jumping to avoid getting caught in the blast radius. *Attack the user when they are out of ammo. *Avoid being seen by its users. *Avoid being in narrow hallways. *Try attacking the user while they are charging for the shot. *Shotguns can easily take care of its users in long range. *If you see its users in the distance, be aware that this can blind you for a short time, leaving you in a vulnerable situation. *It is not a one-shot kill weapon (provided that it is not full charge), so you have chances to strafe against its users. *'WARNING:' Killing its users while he is charging will cause the projectiles to be released upon death. *Stay away from close combat, as you may be easier to target. Firing sound *Big Fatality Gun's Theme *Military/futuristic-themed Trivia *This is the first weapon to feature "Blinding" attribute. *This is based on the PHaSR (Personal halting and stimulation response rifle), a United States dazzler style weapon. *It has the highest capacity of all charge-shot weapons. *Its firing sound is identical to Big Fatality Gun's firing sound. *It takes 100 rounds to fire in full charge. *The blast radius size depends how large the projectile depending on its distance. *It became available only in mobile versions (specifically the android and iOS) as of 14.2.0 update. *Its bipod became usable in the 15.4.0 update. *The Cluster Detonator attribute was changed to Cluster Bomb in 15.5.0 update. *Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update, Category:Scoped Category:Blinding Category:Area damage Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Enlarge Projectile Category:Charge Shot Category:Themed Category:Bipod Category:Cluster Bomb Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary